


¿Qué se supone que haga? - HARCO

by Rabbito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbito/pseuds/Rabbito
Summary: - Tu verdadero amor encontró su verdadero amor- ¿Y qué mierda esperas que haga, Blaise?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Al parecer todo mundo conocedor de mi miserable situación espera que mueva por lo menos un cabello para resolver "mi situación"

\- Quiero que llores, aunque sea una pequeña lágrima

\- Lo haría, si valiera la pena, lastimosamente, no lo vale

Todo mundo decía que después de su "rompimiento" con Astoria, sería el solterón del siglo... es una decepción que cierto rubio debe darle a la comunidad mágica, él sabía perfectamente que no habla nacido para beato

\- Es cierto Blaise, mi verdadero amor ya tiene el suyo, pero eso no quita que también soy humano.


	2. 1

La risa del rubio resonó por toda su enorme oficina, la tarjeta de invitación a la boda de Potter se encontraba sobre su escritorio 

"Te dije que si no era mío, jamás sería tuyo" 

Reconoció la caligrafía deficiente de la única Weasley, rió otro poco, la tomó entre sus manos, entre, al lado del nombre de Potter se leía claramente, Angel Fermonsel, así que era español o francés el dichoso novio; caminó elegantemente hacia su bar, destapó el champagne y lo vertió en una copa cuidadosamente, levantó la copa firmemente "a tu salud", había susurrado con enorme dolor, el hueco en su pecho era insoportable, tenía ganas de gritar y romper cosas, de que su magia se saliera de control y terminara con todo a su paso, pero solo pudo beber amargamente un sorbo de la dorada bebida; recuerda bien esa noche, porque a la mañana siguiente despertó con cinco señoritas acostadas en su cama, acurrucadas contra su pecho, suspiró hondamente, tomó su camisa y salió del cuarto de hotel, en donde al parecer la prensa rosa ya lo esperaba, importándole poco tener el cuello con cardenales apasionados, se subió a su porsche negro, cerrando la puerta suavemente, a su lado Blaise ya se encontraba de piloto 

\- Tu verdadero amor encontró su verdadero amor - susurró quedito el italiano, como si temiera que la ira del rubio, que a penas estaba conteniendo fuera a vertiese en él 

\- ¿Y qué mierda esperas que haga, Blaise? - respondió irónicamente el ojiplata, abriendo la ventana para poder fumarse un cigarrillo, desenfundó un filtro y caló hondamente el mentolado palillo, agregó una perla de sabor al filtro y volvió a perderse dentro de ese mundo de paz que le ofrecía el fumar 

\- Quiero que llores, aunque sea una pequeña lágrima - respondió totalmente exaltado su moreno amigo, no lo entendía para nada, ¿porqué debería llorar?

\- Lo haría... si valiera la pena - volvió a calar hondo - pero no lo vale - respondió con la calma que solo alguien resignado a su destino podía 

\- Se va a casar, ¿comprendes? - frenó en seco tanto el auto como la situación, el italiano parecía estar hiperventilando

\- ¿Y? - la simple respuesta enloqueció a su amigo que le arrojó las llaves del coche en la cara, dejándolo varado allí, en medio de la casi nada, al menos a dos kilómetros de Malfoy manor 

Tomó las lleves y se cambió al lugar del piloto, manejó tranquilamente, se estacionó en la zona correcta porque Blaise odiaba que manchara el piso con los neumáticos, "como si él los limpiara" pensó, se adentró a la casa, caminó directo a su cuarto, debía darse una ducha caliente, su elfo doméstico debía ser adivino porque al ingresar la tina estaba llena de agua caliente que echaba vapores y las sales de baño burbujeaban, se quitó la túnica rápidamente y se adentró en ella, sintiendo inmediatamente su cuerpo laxo, allí a su lado, una bandeja de uvas y vino descorchado le saludaba, entonces supo que Astoria estaba en casa, y como si la invocaran, la rubia apareció frunciendo el ceño 

\- Ese era mi baño

\- Era - le respondió tomando una uva - además, puedes entrar, no hay nada que no hayas visto ya 

\- Entraría, si no compartieras sudor con cinco de las modelos más bellas de Francia

\- ¿Celosa? - preguntó con esa voz que sabía que enloquecía a la rubia 

\- Para nada, sabes bien que Anne para mi es la más bella - respondió desnudándose y sumergiéndose a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura, ese toque lo hizo sentirse consolado - deberías llorar Draco - le susurró, no es bueno endurecer el corazón, lo sabes 

\- ¿Qué demonios se supone que llore?, ¿mi inexistente relación con Potter?, ¿mi virginidad perdida entre las piernas de esas cinco?, ¿que a ti no te gusten los varones?, ¿qué debo llorar Astoria? - cuestionó besando suavemente la mano su ex prometida 

\- Llorar que el amor de tu vida enlaza su alma con alguien más que tú, que su núcleo dorado jamás será tuyo, eso debes llorar - respondió molesta, saliendo totalmente desnuda a prisa - eres en serio una mierda - le escupió las palabras, cerrando con fuerza la puerta

Él solo pudo reirse, ¿porqué todos estaban obsesionados con que llorara?, su cabellera rubia desapareció por completo dentro de aquella enorme tina, sabía que no podía llorar, mucho menos cuando hace años fue él quien rechazó al pelinegro, algo que nadie fuera de él sabía.


	3. 2

\- Ahora que mierda ¿quieres? - le respondió el rubio aún con una castaña sentada en sus piernas, el labial en sus labios y cuello, denotaba lo que claramente estaba pasando allí, la chica avergonzada se levantó y salió corriendo - excelente, allí va mi cena - se lamentó el rubio limpiando sus labios con un pañuelo de ceda 

\- Asistirás a la fiesta que da la sangre sucia por el cumpleaños de Potter, tengo una invitación, si no sientes absolutamente nada por su matrimonio como dices, podrás felicitarlo directamente, y es un reto, si te niegas me darás el porsche verde, si ganas compraré lo que quieras o te daré lo que pidas, lo que sea, no importa su precio, podrás pedírmelo lo que dure mi vida - el rubio tomó la mano extendida de su amigo, cerrando el trato 

Dos días después encargó la mejor túnica de Francia, detalles en color negro y verde adornaba la túnica de gala de diseñador, con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras en el cuero auténtico, todo él vestía de negro excepto aquella túnica formal que lo hacía verse como un hombre rudo, se cortó el cabello como lo llevaba en el colegio pero dejándolo libre caer por su rostro, además suavizó sus rasgos con maquillaje, por primera vez en la vida llevaba algo de brillo en los labios que no fuera de alguna modelo de turno, colocó su anillo familiar perfectamente pulido en su índice, roció perfuma en su cuello y cabello, se vio al espejo contento consigo mismo, ese par de meses después de la apuesta le dieron el tiempo suficiente para ponerse en forma con el quidditch, además de pulir la frase que le diría a Potter, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier clase de reacción por parte del mismo, pellizcó un poco su muñeca para regresarse a la realidad y se encaramó en el carruaje a caballos que contrató para llegar a la dichosa fiesta, Blaise lo esperaría en la puerta en la entrada en aquel salón del ministerio.

El carruaje se detuvo y un tirón en su estómago casi logra hacerlo regurgitar todo lo que a penas logró ingerir esa mañana por los nervios de toda esa maldita situación, se empujó a si mismo al abismo que le representaba la dichosa fiesta, sabía que Blaise se reiría de él toda la vida si no lo hacía, por eso abrió la puerta con fuerza y salió, una lluvia de flash y el disparo de cámaras lo recibieron casi cegándolo, pero mantuvo la vista en alto, esbozando la sonrisa que preparó, caminó altivamente hasta cierta parte de la entrada donde al inicio de la alfombra roja lo esperaba el italiano, con un traje de pingüino que le causó gracia haciéndolo reír, el moreno le sonrió de vuelta, con un movimiento de varita cambió su vestimenta a una más sobria

\- Por lo menos te quité la expresión de "estoy oliendo mierda" - le susurró, haciéndolo reír aún más, no negaba que su amigo era gracioso, pero aquellas muestras de alegría nata se debían a una poción que ingirió, le harían reír fácilmente de las ocurrencias de los demás toda la noche - estás muy risueño, ¿no vienes ebrio, verdad?

\- Claro que no, jamás te avergonzaría de esa manera - le contestó al italiano 

\- Bien, porque te traje por una apuesta no lo olvides - ascendieron a la dichosa planta en donde ya todos los asistentes e invitados se encontraban, tal y como lo esperó un silencio sepulcral se hizo y luego murmullos, para poco a poco regresar a la fiesta, su entrada llamó la atención de todos, ¿tan diferente se veía?, en ese momento maldijo la idea que tuvo de dejarse maquillar por Pansy, o cortarse el cabello por parte de Astoria, si por él fuera, ya estaría corriendo a la salida, pero el agarre firme de Blaise lo incitaba a caminar hacia adelante, entonces algo le dio paz, un grupo de modelos lo llamaban animadamente 

Para nadie era un secreto que el siempre serio heredero Malfoy era algo así como asexual, pero de pronto algo cambió, convirtiéndolo en el semental que se exhibía por toda Inglaterra y Francia con las mujeres más bellas, de toda variedad, casi sin dejar que ninguna nacionalidad se le escapase, estuvo a punto de soltarse para sentirse el semental de costumbre, pero de nuevo el agarre de Blaise lo detuvo 

\- Primero debes saludar al cumpleañero, ¿qué modales son esos? - Blaise se estaba burlando de él eso era seguro 

Una vez frente a Potter, lo miró directo a los ojos como había practicado, la selva verde lo absorbió por completo una micra de segundo, pero él era un Malfoy, aplomo en vez de sangre, era la herencia Malfoy

\- Buenas noches - saludó ante la mirada atenta pero discreta de los presentes - feliz cumpleaños, Potter - aquello había sonado natural y hasta cierto punto amable para la sorpresa de todos 

\- Muchas gracias Drac-... Malfoy - respondió con las orejas rojas el gryffindor, para Draco aquello era un burla, mira que sonrrojarse frente a su prometido, que pedazo de basura, un codazo atrajo a la realidad al ojiverde, era su prometido, el dichoso Angel, con gran placer observó que si bien el tipo era agraciado y femeninamente guapo, jamás lograría tener su agudeza mental que tanto calentaba a Potter, ante la vista de todos, tomó delicadamente la mano del estúpido ese, la besó como lo haría con cualquiera de sus conquistas, como lo esperó, el muchacho se puso de mil colores 

\- Buenas noches, me presento, mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, se preguntará porque mierda la gente está callada y ni los grillos se escuchan, verá, fui némesis de su futuro consorte - le sonrió de lado - no se preocupe, hoy en día esas nimiedades no me interesan más 

El chico frente suyo era castaño, de tez blanca, enormes ojos almendra y tenía un lunar bajo el ojo derecho, era muy atractivo, pero era tan simple, demonios, pobre chico, tanta belleza y despedir esa aura de inferioridad era un desperdicio, lo único que le envidiaba era esa cintura estrecha, sus ojos soñadores y su trasero, fuera de eso era tan superior que le lastimaba estar opacando al flamante "futuro señor de Potter", rió de burla pero sin dejar que nadie lo notara

\- Bueno, Blaise - lo llamó - me retiro a disfrutar de la fiesta, - tomó la copa de la charola de un mesero que al igual que todos se encontraba estático, como si alguien hubiera puesto en pausa al mundo, champagne en la mano brindó - por el grandioso Harry Potter y su despampanante prometido 

Solo después de eso el mundo siguió, todos alzaron sus copas, entonces se dirigió con enorme placer al grupo de escandalosas modelos que lo tomaron por ambos brazos, para reírse estridentemente contentas por la presencia del rubio en su mesa, ni el ministro tuvo tal honor 

La noche transcurrió amena para todos, especialmente para el rubio, que se a vista de todos se la estaba pasando en grande, rodeado de hermosas mujeres, hablando con gente importante, la crema y nata de la comunidad mágica, en cierto momento Blaise lo arrastró por el brazo al balcón más próximo 

\- Eres una mierda - le dijo con un susurro alarmante - sabía que eras un hijo de perra pero eso si que es digno del averno 

\- No sé de lo que hablas Blaise, tú me trajiste por una apuesta que evidentemente gané - le sonrió con una copa de vino en la mano 

\- No sabía que Potter...-

\- Pues ahora ya lo sabes - le interrumpió - te dije que no era buena idea nada de esto, pero como siempre no me hiciste caso, ahora arréglate la túnica y disfruta la noche, no me la arruines carajo - Blaise se retiró furiosamente 

Entonces se quedó solo en el balcón observando la bella cuidad de noche, observando el cielo estrellado con una luna preciosa, bebió de su copa, él sufría, no lo demostraba pero moría cada vez que Potter besaba a ese insignificante hombrecillo, cada vez que se tomaban las manos, Draco podía atraerle de manera sexual, pero de no como aquel insigne enano, era ese quien le despertaba amor, no importaba su estatus o su cabello rubio, ese... 

\- Buenas noches señor Malfoy - una vocesita le llamó - usted ya se presentó, quiero presentarme ahora yo, mi nombre es Angel...-

\- Sé perfectamente quien eres, verás, tu novio es una celebridad en este lado del continente, sería estúpido o ciego si no lo supiera - le respondió con fingida amabilidad

\- Harry es maravilloso - suspiró el castaño, claro que era maravilloso, eso todos lo sabían, imaginó por un momento lo que significaría ser amado por el niño dorado, pero se trajo a la realidad de golpe - pero jamás imaginé que existían personas aún más maravillosas - la mirada de esa rata enana dirigida a él, lo dejó sin palabras, ¿este estúpido se le estaba insinuando?

\- Pues todo depende del cristal con que se mire - le respondió fingiendo demencia 

\- Mi cristal es uno muy claro, así que veo perfectamente, usted señor Malfoy es preciso - le susurró, allí fue cuando descubrió lo que le inspiraba amor a Potter en este repugnante ser, su pose, su voz de ceda, su actitud era de una zorra, una caliente zorra que te atraía de una manera sexual enorme, lo vio aproximarse hasta pegarse a él, posando su mano sobre su mejilla, ya de cerca observó la verdadera naturaleza de ese hamster 

\- Seré claro - le respondió seductor - soy completamente heterosexual, con solo una persona de excepción, por lo demás soy tan heterosexual que duele - se alejó bruscamente - lo siento tanto 

\- Verás que no soy diferente a una chica - lo detuvo por la muñeca - si escucharas mis gemidos no notarías la diferencia, mucho menos en la forma en la que voy a comerme tu pene, eres perfecto para mi despedida de soltero, detestas a Harry, ¿no quieres poder vanagloriarte de esto?, tenerme mucho antes de Harry, porque él jamás me toca de otra manera, para él sigo siendo una virgen pudorosa, imagínelo señor Malfoy, ¿acaso no es excitante?, lo considero el mejor postor, mucho mejor que Harry, usted es arrolladoramente varonil - casi ríe, si este estúpido supiera que lo varonil se le iba al caño cuando su novio lo miraba, como quería que Potter lo empotrara allí mismo frente a todos, haciéndolo ver estrellas de placer - usted es tan malditamente sexual, créame, nadie nunca me a tocado, pensé que Harry era lo que necesitaba, pero es tan suave que...-

\- Tal vez es porque no logras excitarlo lo suficiente, como a mi por ejemplo, ahora mismo siento tan muerto allí abajo que me inspiras pena - le susurró suave, la rata enana lo miró enojado pero no quitó su expresión de lujuria

\- Me encanta como lo dice, permítame demostrarle que si excito a Harry pero a usted, a usted lo volvería loco, puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera - la mano del castaño lo tomó fuertemente del pene

\- ¿Lo que quiera? - le preguntó seductor 

\- Lo que quieras Draco - le susurró 

Una fuerte cachetada resonó por la soledad del balcón, el hamster lo miraba atónito - dijiste que haga lo quiera - terminó su copa de vino dejándola caer y que se hiciera mil pedazos - y yo quería golpear a una pequeña zorra como tú - le respondió esta vez riendo genuinamente - ¿crees en serio que eres excitante?, ¿en serio cuando despiertas y te vez al espejo lo crees?, deberías dejar que yo te muestre lo que es excitante - un bombillo en su mente se encendió - deja que yo te lo muestre - lo atrajo por la cintura - no temas, solo debes quedarte escondido tras esa cortina y no asustarte de nada, traeré a Potter y le pediré amablemente que me deje estar a solas contigo, es tan estúpido que va a tragarse todo, no me gusta andar con prisa mientras follo - con sumo asco le pellizcó el trasero 

\- Bien - respondió el castaño embriagado de placer

\- No lo olvides pequeño hamster, no vayas a irte de allí y te daré la mejor noche de tu vida - le susurró, el castaño de inmediato corrió a esconderse tras la cortina 

Él rubio se encaminó directamente hacia Potter que se encontraba charlando con la sangre sucia y el pobretón, reconoció a leguas al grupo de gryffindor, a su paso se le sumó Blaise que trató de detenerlo, pero se zafó de un tirón, tomando otra copa de vino se le aproximó ante la atenta mirada de todos 

\- Señor Potter - le llamó y el estúpido se puso rígido en el acto - ¿podría acompañarme al balcón? preparé una sorpresa enorme para usted, sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero será enmendar los años de enemistad 

Y aunque el pelirrojo quiso detenerlo, Potter lo siguió, así como todo el público - es una sorpresa solo para el señor Potter - los detuvo, incluso Blaise obedeció 

Potter lo seguía rígido, con las orejas rojas y la vista baja, sus pestañas parecían temblar, podía verlo igual de nervioso que aquel día inolvidable, igual que cuando le dijo "te quiero Draco, te quiero para mi", pero algo había cambiado, él creyó que lo amaría por siempre, sin embargo detrás de esa cortina esa pequeña zorra demostraba que no había sido así, se tragó un sollozo que casi se le escapa, era su momento de demostrar que nada de esto le importaba, solo le haría un favor a Potter y listo, se marcharía con esas exquisitas modelos.


	4. 3

Una vez solos en el balcón, Potter se quedó rígido a considerable distancia, él solo pudo observar el cielo nuevamente, considerando si era correcto hacerlo que su lado Slytherin dictaba, tal vez solo debía hacerlo como quitar una bandita, de un solo tajo, el dolor lo sentiría solo unos minutos, pero simplemente no podía

\- Potter, me pregunto si a veces tus palabras son tan firmes como las haces sonar - le dijo aún de espaldas

\- Las son, pero también debo ser firme en otros aspectos de mi vida, ya sabes, el tratar de plantar flores a la orilla del mar no debe durar para siempre (1) - respondió simple, Potter había cambiado totalmente su trato - además, la orilla de mar esta reservada solo para caracolas de brillantes colores ¿no lo crees? (2) - se aproximó a su lado - ¿a qué te referías allí dentro? - le cuestionó sonriente - porque no creo que tú quieras hablar de esas nimiedades en este instante ¿o si?

"Tú no quieres escucharlo, y yo no quiero decirlo"

Lástima por todos, porque a veces hasta yo me sorprendo de mis propias acciones; respiró hondamente, esto lo hago por Potter, se repitió mentalmente, aunque otra voz le decía que era mentira, que solo lo hacía por sí mismo

\- A veces me pregunto ¿cómo es que puedes ser un marica? - lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, como cuando uno habla del clima

\- Creo que se trata de gustos - respondió en seco el pelinegro, sin quitar su vista del infinito

\- Yo creo que se trata de personas - le respondió girándose, observándolo profundamente - existen personas que pueden hacer pecar hasta el más mojigato, así como existen palabras que cambian completamente un contexto de la vida

\- Concuerdo contigo solo en las palabras - rió risueño el ojiverde - esta clase de charla filosófica me agrada, pero allí adentro me esperan Malfoy, además debo encontrar a mi prometido para dar el anuncio oficial

\- Tal vez lo vi, tal vez no - tomó un sorbo de vino - en fin, tienes razón, el tiempo apremia, sobre todo para aquellos que podrían hacer crecer robles en un abismo, o las orillas del mar (3)... en fin, que disfrutes tu matrimonio Potter - le susurró articulando cada palabra

Se apresuró en salir del agobiante lugar, pero como lo esperaba, Potter lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca haciéndolo girar con fuerza, a duras penas el vino no salió de su envase

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Malfoy?, sé directo - conocía perfectamente esa voz, esa voz de mando que en muchas ocasiones le fueron dirigidas, ese cambio brusco no solo de actitud, su mirada aguda, y las venas de sus manos resaltando, Potter era tan caliente, ¿cómo es que ese hamster enano no lo podía ver?

\- Me parece que a alguien no lo provocan lo suficiente - se acercó lentamente a Potter - ¿en serio vas a ponerte así por un simple comentario, Potter?, el anuncio de compromiso te espera - lo incitó - ¿o no es tan importante como ese pequeño comentario?

\- Si sabes algo, solo dilo maldita sea - le susurró molesto, como lanzando un gruñido, con solo esa acción le hizo temblar de placer, conocía perfectamente ambas facetas de Potter

\- No lo sé, ¿qué recibo a cambio? - el pelinegro solo lanzó un bufido al aire, encaminándose furioso adentrándose al salón - adiós Harry - canturreó - como lo esperaba Potter detuvo en el acto, haciéndolo reír - ¿pasa algo... Ha-rry? - si alguien lo oyera, solo sería una frase normal, pero él sabía el efecto que provocaba, el rubio se sentía dichoso, aún podía descolocar a Potter a su antojo, el pelinegro lo miró de manera fiera, presionando sus manos en puños, bufó nuevamente, girándose para proseguir -...que nadie como tú sabe hacer café...- cantó en un susurro

Esta vez el gryffindor no lo pudo soportar, se le encimó tomándolo de fuertemente de ambas muñecas - A QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS JUGANDO - le gritó con furia, sacudiéndolo

\- A nada, solo le enseñaba a un pajarito cómo es que se debe manejarte, así de fácil, así de simple - susurró sonriéndole - aunque dudo que jamás pudiera hacerlo, hasta para ser gay es deprimente, deberías recompensarme, siendo yo, un macho heterosexual, también debo preocuparme en enseñarle a batear

\- ¿Quieres dejar de tomar ventaja?, mis palabras son firmes, pero simplemente no puedo plantar en la playa, así de simple, no más

\- Jamás te pedí que lo hicieras, no te confíes tanto Potter - burlonamente se deshizo del fuerte agarre - no te andes dando tanta importancia - caminó unos pasos y la voz de Potter lo retuvo

\- Debí suponerlo - le dijo fuerte y claro - él siguió caminando, estando a dos pasos de adentrarse en el tumulto se giró

\- Ah, por cierto, si tengo una sola excepción, pero a estas alturas de la vida, ya no importa ¿verdad?, total, gustos son gustos y en eso no estamos de acuerdo, deberías probarlo... no sabes lo sublime que es - levantó una mano y lamió su dedo - pero claro, si hasta para ser un invertido hay que saber dónde se encuentra un clítoris

De un saltó el león lo tomó fuertemente por la cintura, lo besó salvajemente arrinconándolo contra el borde del balcón, estaba seguro que Potter recordaba tiempos pasados, cuando el uso de esa fuerza era casi obligatorio para conseguir algo, pero para sorpresa del ojiverde, la presa antes escurridiza no huyó, por el contrario, los brazos del rubio envolvieron su cuello con elegancia, dejando que el gryffindor se diera cuenta que su desaforado beso estaba siendo degustado con delicia, efectivamente, Potter se quedó estático viendo al rubio lamerse los labios paseando su lengua

\- Tienes que anunciar tu compromiso - le dijo fingiendo un puchero

\- ¿Qué compromiso? - respondió de inmediato el ojiverde, haciendo reír estruendosamente al rubio

\- Tu compromiso con ese hamster enano - replicó como la cosa más obvia del mundo - deja que me adelante, límpiate los labios, no queremos que él se entere ¿verdad? - se soltó suavemente, el agarre de Potter se hizo aún más fuerte - Harry - lo regañó dulcemente - ya es tarde cielo, debemos entrar o comenzarán a preguntarse que tanto hacemos aquí afuera

Como solo Potter, podía hacerlo volvió a girarlo para empotrarlo contra el muro del balcón, abriendo la su túnica con fuerza, haciendo volar los botones de su camisa en todas direcciones, con una de sus manos tomó fuertemente una de sus piernas levantándola a la altura de su cadera para poder encajar entre ambos muslos, él pelinegro succionaba con fuerza su cuello, embistiéndolo superficialmente

El rubio observó con una sonrisa de gato los ojos atónitos del hamster, lo observaba con un mensaje claro en sus facciones "así es como se calienta a Potter"

\- Acabas de lastimarme Harry - lo llamó con una voz aniñada - algo me lastimó los muslos y no eres tú - Potter buscó aquello a lo que se refería el rubio

\- Es mi anillo de compromiso - le dijo dudoso, como si temiera que aquello acabara con eso que parecía un sueño

\- Tíralo - le ordenó firmemente, tiñendo su voz con la seriedad que usaba para las juntas directivas de su empresa

Como si estuviera bajo un imperio, y sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y venció, San Potter arrojó el anillo con tanta fuerza que tal vez el anillo cayó en Australia y un canguro se lo tragó

\- Buen chico - le susurró acariciando su cabeza - creo que te debo uno a cambio ¿verdad? - lentamente se retiró su anillo familiar y se lo colocó en la mano izquierda, justo donde debería ir su anillo de bodas - lo mio no es un simple compromiso ¿verdad Harry? - su voz aniñada volvió

Potter lo observaba atónito, como si volviera recién a la realidad, como si su alma fuese regresada a su cuerpo, como si su núcleo dorado volviera a funcionar - ¿es que acaso tus palabras no son tan firmes como las haces sonar?, en toda respuesta Harry lo tomó por los muslos haciendo que sus piernas se envolvieran en la cadera del contrario, besándolo y mordiendo sus labios con fuerza 

Cuando Blaise Zabbini abrió la puerta del balcón, sospechosamente cerrada, jamás se imaginó encontrar tal escena, Draco tenía toda la camisa abierta, el cuello lleno de cardenales y laxo, con Potter besando su pecho y embistiéndolo con fuerza aún vestidos, quiso cerrar la puerta pero fue en vano, todos habían visto la escena y como si Potter quisiera exhibirlos lo cargó como estaban por el salón, bajando de prisa y abordando el ascensor, sin dejar de besarlo o de pasear sus manos por su trasero y muslos, frente a todas las cámaras de la prensa rosa abordaron un lujoso carruaje sin perder sus posiciones iniciales, Draco solo sonreía, mientras Potter buscaba cubrir con su cuerpo el del rubio.

Todos, absolutamente todos los periódicos tenían en sus portadas las fotos de ese par, así como todas esas copias fueron compradas sin excepción. 

(1) - "planar flores en la orilla del mar no debe durar para siempre", respecto a esta expresión se refiere a que la situación por la que ambos atravesaron en un pasado fue en vano, especialmente para Harry, porque literalmente es imposible encontrar tierra entre el mar y la orilla, además que es imposible plantar algo en la arena porque el mar rápidamente mataría a la planta por el agua salada y fuerza de sus olas.

(2) - "además la orilla está reservada solo para caracolas de brillantes colores", Harry se refiere al hecho del gusto de Draco por las mujeres. 

(3) - "aquellos que podrían hacer crecer robles en un abismo, o las orillas del mar", Draco le recrimina el no haber sido lo suficientemente persistente, o que sus palabras no son tan firmes como las dice.


	5. Scarborough Fair

Vas a la feria de Scarborough?  
Perejil, salvia, romero, tomillo  
Saluda a alguien que vive ahí de mi parte  
ella una vez era un verdadero amor mio

Dile que me haga una camisa de batista,  
Perejil, salvia, romero, tomillo  
sin costura y sin utilizar agujas  
entonces será un verdadero amor mio

Dile que me encuentre una jugada de tierra  
Perejil, salvia, romero, tomillo  
Entre el agua salada y la arena  
entonces será un verdadero amor mio

Dile que me la cosecha por completo con una hoz de cuero  
Perejil, salvia, romero, tomillo  
y meterlo todo dentro de un haz de brezo  
entonces será un verdadero amor mio

Entonces será un verdadero amor mio,  
entonces será un verdadero amor mio,  
entonces será un verdadero amor mio,  
entonces será un verdadero amor mio.

Orígen y significado de la canción Scarborough Fair

Esta canción es sin duda alguna la más famosa de todas las canciones del Irish Folk porque Simon & Carfunkel la hicieron famosa. El hecho curioso del asunto es, que muy poca gente comprende el texto, porque el texto es realmente un poco difícil de comprender. Hay muchas versiones distintas de este texto. En esta versión un hombre encarga a otro de decir a una mujer que antes quería mucho (She once was a true love of mine) de hacer cantidad de cosas que son imposibles de hacer. No se puede hacer una camisa de batista sin costuras, no se puede encontrar tierra ente el mar y la playa, porque entre el mar y la playa no hay nada y en esta tierra tampoco se puede cultivar algo (incluso si hubiera tierra, con agua salada no crece nada). Pero si podría hacerlo, sería su verdadero amor. Esto equivale a decir, que no será su verdadero amor. Esto a lo mejor equivale a decir también que el amor eterno, siempre tan intenso como el primer día, no existe. Lo que la gente añora, no existe. Hay otras versiones en la cual la mujer le responde, dandole trabajos tan imposibles como los que él dio a ella. En estas versiones resulta más claro de que va la canción. Aunque ambos añoren de amarse por toda la vida, la vida inexorablemente destruirá este amor.

Es sobre lo que Draco le dice a Harry.


	6. 4

**Flashback - Hogwarts 8vo grado**

\- Me gustas - aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por la boca de Potter cuando ambos muy incómodamente se habían quedado solos en las duchas del campo de quidditch, había quedado congelado y sin saber cual de todos los insultos que tenía atorados en la garganta debía pronunciar, se había ruborizado de la cólera, pero Potter malinterpretó el color de su cara y tomándolo de los hombros lo giró - creo que en realidad te amo - ahora sí estaba a punto de vomitar incluso su primera papilla y para terminar de socavar su débil cordura el ojiverde le plantó un beso doloroso y primerizo, sus labios resintieron la fuerza así como sus caderas protegidas solo por una toalla, quedó en un limbo, esto era tan surreal que se le hizo cómico, Potter jamás haría esto, pero el apretón dado a su trasero lo trajo a la realidad de tajo, empujó a Potter rompiendo su conexión y con un golpe de derecha que lo mandó de bruces al suelo - sé que esto no es convencional, pero realmente te amo - sus palabras de alguna manera solo caldeaban su ira, molesto se giró en dirección a la salida, no le importaba ir solo vestido solo con una toalla cubriendo sus genitales, después de todo ya había recibido la mayor humillación de su vida, si tan solo su padre se enterara que en vez de lanzar una imperdonable se había quedado congelado, estaba más que seguro que sería desheredado, casi había logrado salir del recinto cuando la puerta se cerró en frente a sus narices, Potter entonces arrodillado se abrazó a sus piernas desnudas besándolas delicadamente - solo una - había dicho - dame solo una oportunidad - y como si hubiera caído bajo un imperio (y así había sido) se dejó acostar sobre la capa del Gryffindor quien con sumo cuidado y delicadeza llenó sus piernas de besos, quitándole la toalla con paciencia casi religiosa, al fin admirando su desnudez por completo, Potter lo observaba tan intensamente como cuando ambos discutían, pero había un tinte de fuego diferente, por primera vez había sido visto conscientemente con deseo, aquello le hizo sentir de una manera inigualable, sintió tener todo el poder en sus manos, y efectivamente así era, Potter haría cualquier cosa por el, asombrado incluso de sus propios impulsos abrió las piernas gustoso de ser atractivo a los ojos del otro, el rubor rojo y brillante había cubierto la cara del león por completo, las curvas de su cuerpo y la posición de las mismas resultaron tentadoras, Potter tomó sus piernas doblándolas y sujetándolas para dejarle totalmente expuesto, besos lujuriosos fueron repartidos a sus nalgas, muslos, estómago y genitales, para finalizar con su entrada siendo lamida lentamente, su gemido llenó el silencio del inmenso lugar haciendo eco para ambos, por primera vez en su vida perdía el control y alguien más lo tenía, Potter introdujo su lengua trasladándolo a un mar de sensaciones placenteras, sus manos arrugaron la capa por el placer, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, aquello era lo más mágico que en su corta vida experimentaba, no sabía si era por ser la vez primera o por su amante, pero se dejó arrastrar, hasta sentir que los dedos del pelinegro tocaban con algo de rudeza un punto en concreto que hacía temblar su cuerpo y ondular su cadera en busca de más, sentía un placer sordo, de esos placeres que hacen temblar hasta tus células, por un segundo su mente se desconectó por completo y gimió e nombre de Harry lastimeramente, como un alarido al viento, tan enérgica y eróticamente que los ojos del pelinegro retrataron con fuego esa expresión, Draco... Draco con los ojos cerrados dejando que sus pestañas rubias toquen la piel suave y delicada, Draco contraído del placer sujetándose a su túnica con fuerza, Draco con las piernas abiertas en todo si esplendor para él, Draco succionando sus falanges duramente, Draco temblororso y casi un pecado, y aún así quiso más, se acercó lentamente para besar sus belfos maltratados y provocativos, con esos labios rotos pero atrayentes, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el cielo, el rubio giró el rostro, entonces comprendió que solo se trataba de placer, el rubio solo disfrutaba del placer de su cuerpo como cualquier humano saludable lo haría, mas allí no encontraría nada mejor que la respuesta obvia frente al gozo carnal, entonces con cuidado volvió a cubrir al rubio con cuidado, se despidió con beso en su coronilla y salió para nunca más volver a molestar al rubio, tratando de disimular los celos lacerantes cuando lo vio comprometerse con Astoria, tratando de ahogar sus ganas de llorar cuando en el periódico señalaban cada una de las conquistas del "semental", siempre soñaba con esa expresión divina, siempre veía a Draco tan dispuesto a él y tan lejano a la vez, simplemente cruel

**End** **Flashback**

\- ¿En qué piensas? - la voz cálida de Draco recostado en su pecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos 

\- Nada..-

\- Cariño, ¿sabes que te amo, verdad? - y de nuevo era tan irreal que el rubio dijera aquello

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro que si, te amo como solo se puede amar un alma gemela, prometo que jamás nunca nadie podrá inspirarme tanto amor como tu - fue atraído en un beso demandante, pero lo detuvo, no quería regresar a aquello - Harry, voy a ser sincero, me lastima cada vez que me rechazas cuando quiero algo más, cuando estuvimos en la fiesta de tu compromiso no lo hiciste y creí que también estabas listo, respeto que en un principio te mostraras indeciso, pero ahora estás lastimándome, ¿en realidad me correspondes?, porque si no es así, lo comprenderé, en su momento te lastimé, sé que dije cosas hirientes cuando me dejaste solo en las duchas en octavo año, pero era porque no podía enfrentar mi "homosexualidad", luego estaba el hecho de que me deja...-

\- Giraste el rostro

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando estaba por besarte tú giraste el rostro 

\- Estaba avergonzado... yo realmente estaba avergonzado por serte tan dócil, quería más, quería que me obligaras a pertenecerte, lo siento 

\- Hablamos un par de veces luego de eso, y siempre dije lo que sentía 

\- Era un mocoso que aún no podía afrontar sus sentimientos reales, y créeme que si eso te molesta está bien, la gente puede amarse y no estar junta - el rubio se levantó del sillón para sentarse a su lado - está bien que me detestes, el amor es así... cambia con el tiempo y es normal que algo que queríamos al principio ya no lo queramos más, puede que en ese entonces sintieras algo por mi, pero ya no, me duele no voy a negarlo, pero no te condenaré a una vida desdichada por palabras que en su momento quemaron como el sol, pero hoy solo tienen el aliento de una vela ¿comprendes? - el rubio tomó su mano suavemente y retiró el anillo con el escudo Malfoy, ahora... si no te molesta dejaré mis cajas de mudanza por un día, Blaise vendrá por ellas - colocando su anillo en su índice subió escaleras arriba del departamento de Harry, evitó llorar todo el tiempo, cada escalera se le hacía más pesada que la anterior, ingresó a la habitación de ambos y abrió su inmenso closet, tomó uno de los abrigos de Harry y se giró dispuesto a irse, pero una fuerza lo lanzó contra la cama con rudeza, era Harry quien usaba magia verbal

\- ¿Qué...? - el pelinegro no lo dejó terminar y lo acalló con un beso, que de beso solo tenía el título, porque le estaba devorando la boca, las manos desesperadas, firmes y lacerantes del ojiverde violaron sus sentidos bajo la ropa

\- Voy a tomarte ahora mismo, y tomaré todo de ti con fuerza como debí hacerlo aquel día en las duchas... porque eres mío - el rubio se levantó entonces empujándolo pero sola para quedar completamente desnudo, corriendo devuelta al closet pero esta vez trayendo entre manos la túnica de gryffindor que había guardado todos estos años, la tendió en la cama y se acostó sobre ella, abriendo las piernas dispuesto...  
  
  


_Después de todo es cierto que el amor no puede ser el mismo, tiene solo dos opciones, crecer o extinguirse, Draco estaba dispuesto a lo que sea porque jamás se amaran como el primer día, solo aceptaría que su amor creciera._


	7. 5

**EXTRA**

\- ¿Cuándo vas a darme las llaves de mi nuevo porsche verde? - preguntó el italiano risueño

\- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas - el rubio se balanceaba en su hamaca tranquilamente mientras reía internamente de la ingenuidad de Blaise, ¿en serio el moreno pensó que había aceptado ir a arruinarle la fiestecita a Potter por una apuesta?

\- Las deudas de apuesta son deudas de caballeros - reclamó Blaise irguiéndose en su propia hamaca para verlo amenazantemente 

\- Blaise ¿acaso eres tan estúpido para no darte cuenta que el utilizado eres tú? - Theo sin despegar la vista de su libro y tan recto como podía sentado en la silla quería terminar con esa absurda discusión naciente - el objetivo principal de Draco era demostrarle a Potter de lo que se estaba perdiendo, fuiste tú quien le sirvió en bandeja la ocasión para hacerlo, Draco consiente o inconscientemente sabe perfectamente que él es único "gran amor" en la vida de Potter, olvídate de tener las llaves de ese auto, ahora si se callan los dos... se los agradecería 

Blaise bufó y salió en dirección a la cocina, Draco lo seguía evitando reírse y mostrándose "algo" culpable, pero al llegar a la barra Astoria les alcanzó a ambos cócteles y camarones en mantequilla, el solo ver a los pequeños animales naranjas lo hizo correr al baño por las arcadas que le producían. 

Apoyado en el lavabo su frente perlada de sudor fue limpiada delicadamente con una toalla, Harry había llegado, se abrazaron amorosamente 

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿mi padre no trató de matarte mientras dormías? - le susurró melosamente

\- Afortunadamente tuvimos camarotes separados en el tren, pero no me salvé de que durante todas las cenas mentalmente esperara que me atragantara mientras comía 

\- Lo siento cariño, no quería ir...-

\- Para eso estoy, para que cuando te sientas cansado sea yo quien te salve - esas palabras eran solo un pequeño e ínfimo ejemplo en lo consentido que estaba por el ojiverde 

\- Si se van a poner cariñosos que sea en su propio baño, no en el nuestro - Blaise aún molesto trataba de avergonzar a la feliz pareja

\- Te tomo la palabra - Harry levantó en brazos al rubio para dirigirse a la salida, pero nuevas arcada hicieron que el rubio regresara a abrazarse al retrete, el olor a camarones le parecía lo más asqueroso del mundo 

\- Mi madre también le tenía asco a los camarones cuando estaba embarazada de mi - sin inmutarse Theo soltó la bomba sin despegar la vista de su nuevo libro mágicamente aparecido.  
  
  
  
  


_**FIN** _


End file.
